


Is That All You've Got?

by JustAnotherMarvelGirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Canon What Canon, Consensual Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Making Up, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, WandaVision spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl
Summary: “It’s quite clear I’m not the one controlling this. We wouldn’t be doingthisif I was.”“Oh? And what would you have me do instead, smile and pretend everything is alright?”“No. I would have youfuckme with the same amount of passion.”
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 16
Kudos: 174





	Is That All You've Got?

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS:  
> I didn't watch the episode, only watched some gifs, so if I got some details/timeline wrong, oh well lol
> 
> Can you even write a fix it for something you haven't watched? My smutty brain sure thinks you can hahah
> 
> Also, read the tags, and if it's not for you, please don't continue past this point
> 
> I wasn't going to post this, but since it's already written, here you go guys, I hope you enjoy :)

“You don’t get to make that choice for me, Wanda!”

Wanda couldn’t quite believe what was happening.

Vision had never behaved like this.

He raised his voice at her, literally raised himself off the floor, and Wanda wanted to scream back at him. Either that or fuck him until neither of them could use their voices anymore.

She quickly soundproofed the twins’ bedroom. There was no need for them to be woken up by the two of them fighting.

“I’m trying to protect you! There are men outside, men that want to harm you, and I can’t let them! Besides,” she chuckled darkly, humorlessly, “it’s quite clear I’m not the one controlling this. We wouldn’t be doing _this_ if I was.”

“Oh? And what would you have me do instead, smile and pretend everything is alright?”

“No. I would have you _fuck_ me with the same amount of passion.”

Vision felt his body respond to her words. She was truly breathtaking like this, levitating in front of him, her powers seeping through, and even in her anger she was irresistible.

He didn’t understand what was happening in Westview, didn’t know what to do about it, but he did know one thing. Even in his anger, he wanted her. He always did. Always would.

He was next to her before she could blink, his strong body pinning her against the wall.

Wanda let out an involuntary moan, struggling to maintain her balance, but with the floor still a few feet below her, all she could hold on to was him.

“Is this what you would have me do?” Vision asked, capturing her lips without giving her a chance to reply.

Wanda gasped in surprise, providing a perfect opening for him to deepen the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, neither of them willing to yield, and Vision felt her legs wrap around his hips.

Her nails scratched the back of his head, right at the spot she knew made him weak to her, and Vision nearly growled against her mouth.

No.

Not this time.

While he usually didn’t mind her taking control, loved it even, he needed her to submit now. Needed to feel some sort of control.

Vision pinned her wrists above her head, causing another gasp to leave her lips, while his own latched onto her neck.

“Vision,” Wanda moaned, instinctively arching her back to get closer to him, and felt him move her hair to suck a mark the color of his skin onto hers.

“Answer me, Wanda,” he growled against her neck, and Wanda struggled to think through the haze of her arousal.

“That depends,” she managed, wanting to see how far she could push. She was frustrated as well, by all that he was accusing her of, by everything spiraling out of control, but she couldn’t remember ever being this turned on either.

He was magnificent in his anger, the intensity in his gaze taking her breath away as he lifted his head to look at her again.

“On what?” he asked lowly, the huskiness in his voice sending a lightning bolt of arousal straight through her.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Wanda challenged with a smirk, and a small chuckle was all the warning he gave her before releasing her wrists, his hips pinning her against the wall the only thing holding her in the air.

Before she even realized what was happening, there was a loud ripping sound, accompanied by the buttons from her shirt clattering to the floor.

Wanda groaned at that, her hips instinctively gyrating against his in an attempt to get some friction, but she soon got back to her senses enough to exploit her newfound freedom and return the favor with a flick of her wrist.

It was a shame, really, because that outfit was too hot for words, but she supposed she could always fix it later. In any case, any regrets she might have had soon flew out of the window, as her eyes focused on his naked chest, the well-defined muscles framed perfectly by those delicious suspenders.

Her fingers reached out towards him, yearning to feel him, but he was faster, his hand shooting out to catch hers.

Vision tsked softly, returning both of her hands above her head before allowing his free hand to run teasingly down the suspenders conveniently covering her nipples.

She was beautiful, so incredibly beautiful as she stared up at him with wide eyes, and he couldn’t help but capture her lips in another desperate, bruising kiss.

Wanda moaned against his mouth, on fire with the desire his passion was igniting in her, and she needed him to stop his teasing and fuck her already.

“Vision, I swear...” she started, but was interrupted by his fingers pinching her nipple from the sides, the cool leather on top of it somehow adding even more pleasure to the sensation.

“So demanding,” Vision whispered against her lips, unable to hide his smirk due to their closeness.

“And you are such a damn, infuriating tease!” she exploded, the way he was toying with her driving her crazy.

“Oh, I believe you’re the infuriating one, my love,” he retorted, swallowing her frustrations in a kiss as his fingers unclasped her suspenders and undid the button on her jeans, pushing them down just enough to gain access to her panties.

Wanda squeezed her thighs harder around him, pulling him closer like the minx that she was, and Vision fumbled with the clasps of his own suspenders, giving a small tug to release his pants from Wanda’s tight grip and let them fall effortlessly to the floor.

As much as he loved seeing her this needy, Vision could hardly stand the wait either, so he phased both of their underwear off before entering her in one hard thrust.

Wanda cried out against his neck, teeth scraping against the hard vibranium as he finally gave her what she wanted.

“Yes, Vizh,” she murmured, doing her best to match his fast rhythm with her hands pinned above her head, before huffing in frustration.

Vision felt Wanda tug demandingly against the hand restraining her wrists, knowing how much she yearned to touch him. Despite toying with the idea of denying her what she wanted for a bit longer, he let his hand join the other one in a bruising grip on her hips.

“Fuck,” he couldn’t help but swear once Wanda wrapped herself around him like a vise, her hot pussy squeezing him just as hard as her arms and legs.

He was driving into her hard and fast, the force of his thrusts making a nearby painting shake, but he couldn’t slow down, not unless she asked him to, but the only thing she begged him for was “harder” and “faster.”

Wanda felt herself getting lost in the pleasure, unable to focus on anything but the feeling of his cock stretching her, the desperation with which he held her to him, the heat in his gaze as he took what he needed from her.

And she wanted him to take more.

So much more.

Vision suddenly stopped, and Wanda whined, her heels digging into the small of his back to hold him to her, but he didn’t budge.

Why wouldn’t he move?

“Is someone at the door?” Vision asked, frowning and turning his head slightly towards the entrance, before Wanda’s hand shot out to turn him back towards her.

“I don’t fucking care, Vizh, don’t you dare stop!” she growled, her breath catching at the wicked smirk on his face.

“No?” he asked, waiting for her to shake her head before pulling out slowly.

Wanda groaned, wiggling her hips in an attempt to make him slip back inside, but he held himself just out of reach for a couple of torturously long seconds before plunging inside of her again.

Whoever was at the door was insistent, knocking and ringing the bell, but Wanda couldn’t imagine putting an end to this. She needed it, just as much as he did.

A small burst of energy from her fingers and the bell was broken, the sound of the knocks muffled by her desire for it. Whoever it was, they could wait until the morning.

Vision seemed to be under the impression that _their_ _pleasure_ could wait until the morning, seeing as he continued to tease, his pace now torturously slow and drawing her patience thinner and thinner.

“Vision,” she hissed, “stop with the damn teasing!”

“And what will you do if I won’t, my love,” he countered, stopping his movements completely and holding her firmly in place to stop her as well.

Wanda closed the curtains with a flick of her wrist, before her powers untangled them and slammed Vision onto the small bench below the window.

He looked mouthwatering like that, legs spread and staring at her with enough heat to light her whole body on fire. There was no fear in his eyes as she floated in front of him, only desire. He knew what the sight of his bare body was doing to her, it was clear from the way his palms laid invitingly on his thick thighs as he stared her down, and Wanda never backed down from a challenge.

She sunk to her knees before him and licked her lips, his eyes following her every move, and Vision had to fight to keep still. Wanda was a goddess in front of him, her curly hair tangled from his rough kisses, and he forgot how to breathe as she slowly inched closer to his straining erection.

Vision’s cock was still wet from her own juices and Wanda teased him with slow, barely-there swipes of her tongue at first, wanting to get him back for all the teasing she had been forced to endure, before swallowing as much as she could take in one sudden move.

He let out an inarticulate grunt when she started sucking hard, bobbing her head along his shaft, but it wasn’t enough.

Even while upset with her, he was holding back.

No.

She wouldn’t have it.

They _both_ needed to vent their frustrations.

“I thought you were going to _fuck_ me, Vizh,” she taunted, pulling her mouth off of his cock, and was rewarded by his hands tangling in her hair.

Having ascertained it was indeed what she wanted, Vision finally gave in, his hands leading her back into his lap.

When she wrapped her lips around him this time, he didn’t resist.

He couldn’t.

She was divine.

His hips moved of their own accord, chasing the thrill of her hot mouth constricting around his aching cock, and her muffled moans only served to spurn him on.

Wanda did her best to take everything he gave her, relished his complete loss of control, and it wasn’t long before she sneaked a hand down her body to touch herself to the rhythm he was fucking her mouth.

Vision groaned loudly at the sight of her pleasuring herself and quickly pulled her off his cock.

He wasn’t ready to come yet.

“Darling, _please_ ,” Wanda whimpered, not above begging, but he just picked her up effortlessly and carried her towards the stairs.

Wanda wouldn’t have it, the bedroom was too far away, so she managed to shift her body and take him inside her before he even made it halfway up.

Vision groaned in defeat, the arms holding her shaking slightly when she purposefully squeezed her pussy around him, and he sank down on the stairs, never disconnecting from her.

Wanda spread her legs and kneeled above him, one hand on his shoulder and the other holding the railing for balance as she rode him with abandon.

His hand tangled in her hair as he pulled her in for a fierce kiss, their tongues emulating the pace of their coupling, and Vision could hold back no longer.

His orgasm overtook him suddenly, with the force of a tsunami, and Vision found himself struggling for breath at the intensity of it.

“Vision!” Wanda cried out, her own orgasm triggered by Vision’s, and she trembled on top of him for a few moments before collapsing on his chest.

Vision himself couldn’t sit upright anymore and laid down, heedless of the way the stairs dug uncomfortably into his back.

His arms wrapped around Wanda’s body, sweaty and heaving desperately for breath as the aftershocks of her orgasm coursed through her, and Vision felt his heart squeeze.

He loved her more than anything.

Wanda finally relaxed against him, smiling widely against his neck as his fingers ghosted over her bare back.

She was happy, and, just for a moment, she could forget everything strange that was happening. She could forget S.W.O.R.D. and the past and focus on her present and her future.

On him.

Wanda’s moment of contentment was suddenly shattered by the cold sweat running down her forehead.

What if she truly _was_ in control of everything? What if that was the reason he had done this? This was exactly what she had wanted, exactly what she had imagined them doing.

Uninhibited, wild sex that left them both too exhausted to care about anything else, that they could pour all of their worries, frustrations and fears into until the only thing that was left was pleasure.

And love.

So much love.

“Vizh, I…” she started, her voice breaking before she could even finish her thought.

“Yes, my darling…” Vision whispered, frowning as he looked up into her worried face. She looked on the verge of tears, and Vision felt his heart break for her.

“Please tell me you wanted this, please tell me I didn’t…”

Vision gently laid his fingers over her lips, not planning to allow her to finish that sentence.

“Of course I wanted this. I want you. I _love_ you. There are many things wrong here, Wanda, but what I feel for you isn’t one of them,” he insisted, running his palm over her cheeks.

“I… I can control some things around here, but not everything. I don’t know what Westview _is_ , all I know is that it’s my home. It’s _our_ home. If there are people trapped here against their will, we’ll find a way to save them, but me… I don’t ever want to leave… I don’t care if the four of us are the only people in the whole town, I just want my family safe.”

“My home is where you are, Wanda. It’s with Tommy, and Billy, and with any other children we might have. We will save those people, we will send them back to their homes, but when it comes to ours… we’ll fight to protect it,” Vision stated, determination seeping from his every word.

They would figure out who was holding the other residents imprisoned, together, but if anyone tried to lay a hand on his family, they would have to go through him first.


End file.
